Coco Cameron
by Velhu
Summary: "Il tira la première bouffée et entr'ouvrit ses lèvres pour laisser s'échapper de fines volutes blanches." Attention, scènes à caractère sexuel  non explicites . Un fragment de la vie de John Connor dans le futur. Coco Cameron ? lisez pour savoir !


**TERMINATOR**

**THE SARAH CONNOR CHRONICLES**

* * *

><p><strong>Coco Cameron<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Le ciel était d'encre et les feux de joie de la Nouvelle Los Angeles dansaient sous ses yeux.<strong>

Il tira la première bouffée et entr'ouvrit ses lèvres pour laisser s'échapper de fines volutes blanches. Il prit une grande inspiration, capturant la fumée encore vierge de ses poumons par le nez, puis par la bouche, jusqu'à brûler sa gorge, et il fit vaciller sa tête un moment, accoudé à la rambarde du balcon, laissant la nicotine et le monoxyde de carbone dissoudre ses angoisses. Il recommença, sans faire une seule pause, jusqu'à étouffer ses poumons et faire tourner les feux de joie autour de lui, de petites lucioles vacillant bien loin sous ses pieds, près de l'asphalte vitrifié de la ville. En moins de cent-vingts secondes, la cigarette était entièrement consumée.

C'est comme ça que John Connor aimait fumer.

Il laissa le mégot dans un vieux pot à café métallique, qui devait dater, s'il se souvenait bien, de 2014. Sur le pot, on pouvait voir une famille amérindienne sous l'inscription "Commerce équitable – 100 pourcent recyclable." John Connor sortit un petit paquet chromé de sa poche. Les cigarettes étaient chargée avec de l'opium, juste de quoi détendre son corps et son esprit, un peu plus que ne le ferait une cigarette normale. Il en plaça une entre ses lèvres et craqua une allumette-tempête.

Derrière lui, il entendit la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrir doucement.

Peu de personne avait le privilège de rentrer dans les quartiers du Chef du Guerre sans frapper. Des bruits de pas familiers avancèrent dans l'appartement. Il rangea rapidement la cigarette dans la poche de sa chemise et jeta l'allumette par dessus la rambarde, qui alla rejoindre les feux de joie cent mètres plus bas. Il laissa le pot à café sur le sol carrelé du balcon et rentra dans l'appartement par la porte fenêtre. Il espérait que l'odeur ne le trahirait pas.

"Tu rentre tôt." dit-il en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit.

Elle lui sourit et se dirigea vers le bureau.

C'était un vieux bureau en bois, criblé de petites tâches noires et de cercles de café. Une machine à écrire et une lampe à huile étaient posées dans un coin. Le reste était couvert de cartes, missives et lettres de ses lieutenants, éparpillées comme si une vague de papier s'était brisée sur la surface de bois brut. Cameron lui tourna le dos et posa son sac à bandoulière sur les papiers.

"La séparation du secteur nord entre les clans a prit moins de temps que prévu," l'informa-t-elle sans se retourner. Elle déballa son sac : les clefs de l'appartement, un assortiment de documents classés dans des chemises de couleurs différentes, et un thermos de café.

"Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?" demanda-t-elle sur le ton de la conversation. Elle entreprit de sortir une nouvelle pile de documents de son sac.

Sans un mot, John se leva et s'avança vers elle. Il passa ses bras autour de ses hanches et posa ses mains sur son ventre. Il caressa doucement le creux de sa nuque avec son nez.

"Hmm, rien de spécial." dit-il alors. Il traça lentement des cercles sur son ventre avec le bout de ses doigts. John sentit le corps de Cameron se détendre dans ses bras et son dos presser plus fermement contre lui.

"John, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

"Je sens tes cheveux, c'est tout." Ils sentaient la forêt tropicale de son enfance. Ils sentaient aussi la chaleur du désert. Ils sentaient la framboise de son shampoing, et le parfum qu'elle mettait pour lui. Ils sentaient la fine pellicule de sueur sur ses draps, et ils sentaient comme son sexe, en plus doux. Ils sentaient la féminité et le désir animal, mais surtout, ils sentaient Cameron.

Elle se raidit. "Tu as fumé." déclara-t-elle.

"Non. Je ne sens pas la cigarette, c'est les feux de joie."

"Ce n'est pas l'odeur. C'est toi."

Il souleva ses cheveux et déposa une ligne de baisers sur sa nuque. À nouveau son corps se détendit sous ses caresses.

"John -" murmura-t-elle.

"Je suis peut-être content de te voir."

"Tu es toujours content de me voir. Mais tu ne me touches pas comme ça, d'habitude."

Il déplaça ses lèvres sur sa clavicule et murmura contre sa peau, un grondement bas venu du fond de sa gorge. "Ne me dis que ça te ne plaît pas," il glissa une main sous son pull, "tu as toujours aimé ça."

Il fit jouer son pouce autour de son nombril. Cameron inspira rapidement et agrippa le bord du bureau.

"John -" sa voix était un tout petit peu plus qu'un souffle, "arrête."

Il fit monter ses mains plus haut sous son pull.

"Pourquoi ferais-je ça ?"

Sa paume enveloppa un petit sein, ferme et parfait. Il savait que la peau était blanche comme le lait et que l'aréole était rose foncé, presque brun, comme ses cheveux.

"Tu sais que c'est moi qui commande." souffla-t-il.

Son pouce, la peau rendue rugueuse par le temps, trouva un téton gorgé de sang. Cameron étouffa un gémissement et lança sa tête en arrière.

"Si tu fais ça à cause de l'opium..." elle ne finit pas sa phrase. John glissa son autre main sous l'étoffe de sa culotte et caressa lentement son pubis. Ses poils glissaient comme un duvet sous ses doigts, et il devait se retenir d'arracher son jean et de plonger son visage entre ses cuisses. Il savait que son odeur pouvait lui faire perdre la tête. Ça valait tout l'opium, ecstasy, ou tout autre drogue qu'il pouvait imaginer.

"Je t'aime, Cameron." chuchota-t-il dans son oreille.

Elle se retourna, dégagea ses bras et posa une petite main pâle sur son torse. Ses sourcils étaient froncés et sa voix, qui une seconde plus tôt avait été rauque de plaisir et de désir pour ses caresses, était maintenant à moitié coincée dans sa gorge. "John, non."

Il lui fit le sourire auquel elle ne pouvait pas résister. Elle ne réagit et le poussa fermement loin d'elle. "Non." répéta-t-elle.

John s'approcha à nouveau et saisit ses hanches mais elle glissa hors de son étreinte. Elle se posa au milieu de la pièce, près du lit et loin de lui, puis croisa ses petits bras et coinça ses mains sous ses aisselles. Son regard ne quittait plus le lino.

"Cameron -"

"Arrête, John. Ne le répète pas. Ton jugement est altéré."

"Quoi ?"

"Tu as fumé. Et il n'y avait pas que de la nicotine."

"Cameron, tu sais que ça me calme." soupira-t-il, "Ça n'a jamais altéré mon putain de jugement."

"Je sais," dit-elle en inclinant la tête, "c'est la guerre. Fumer te permet de faire disparaître le stress. Tu me le dis assez. Mais tu fumes beaucoup dernièrement."

"Tu crois vraiment que c'est ça ? Hein, c'est vraiment ce que tu penses, Cameron ? La _guerre _?"

"John, ne me demande pas ça -"

"Tu sais très bien pourquoi j'essaye tous les moyens possibles pour détendre mon putain de cerveau !"

Cameron déglutit et maintint sa voix. "John -"

"Tu le sais, Cameron. Alors dis-le."

"John." dit-elle calmement.

Il parcouru la distance qui les séparait et la prit par les épaules.

"Dis-le, Cameron."

Elle ne prononça aucun mot. Elle releva son menton et le défia du regard avec deux grands yeux bruns humides. Ce n'est pas toi qui commande, disaient-ils.

John secoua son petit corps entre ses mains. "Dis-le, putain !"

"J'ai failli mourir." cria-t-elle d'une voix aigüe. Elle se dégagea à nouveau et lui tourna le dos.

John soupira. L'ouragan qui se déchaînait en lui s'évanouit en un instant lorsqu'il caressa son bras. "Cameron," dit-il près de son oreille, "j'ai tellement peur pour toi."

Il déglutit difficilement, laissant les souvenirs du mois dernier ramper en lui. Ils étaient encore vifs et coupaient dans son esprit comme un rasoir.

"Quand Perry est revenu," murmura-il, "tu ne bougeais plus. Tu étais comme une poupée cassée dans ses bras."

Elle prit sa main dans la sienne et la pressa légèrement. "J'ai peur pour toi aussi." dit-elle.

Puis elle se retourna et pencha la tête sur le côté. Son regard n'exprimait rien. C'était celui d'une machine. Elle recula lentement jusqu'à ce que son dos touche le mur. Elle parla d'une voix froide. "Mais c'est ainsi que le choses sont. Je suis ton protecteur. J'ai mal pour toi, pas le contraire."

John se détourna. Il ne pouvait pas la regarder maintenant. Il se dirigea vers le bureau, loin d'elle, et posa ses poings sur le bois brut. Il prit une grande inspiration. _Garder son sang froid, garder son sang froid_. Il récitait ce même mantra avant une bataille. _Garder son sang froid, parce que les machines n'en n'ont pas, et elle ne font pas d'erreurs. _

Soudain, son sang bouillit de colère. Il balaya tous les papiers, les plans d'attaque, les compte-rendus de ses lieutenants, les rapports des ingénieurs et les chemises rose fluo et jaunes de Cameron. Il n'en avait plus rien à foutre de tout ça. Il se retourna vers Cameron. En trois enjambées, il était sur elle.

Il fut étonné de sentir des larmes rouler sur ses joues mal rasées. Il ne souvenait pas avoir déjà pleuré devant quelqu'un dans cette vie. Sa voix avait changé, aussi. Ce n'était pas la voix grave et autoritaire avec laquelle il s'adressait à ses troupes. Cette voix là semblait sortir d'un autre corps, elle était tremblante et chargée de tout ce qu'il pouvait ressentir.

"Parce que tu crois que ça ne me fais pas mal, à moi ?" cria-t-il. "J'ai l'impression d'avoir de la lave dans le ventre. Chaque tir que j'entends, j'ai peur qu'il soit pour toi."

"C'est la guerre, les gens meurent."

"Les gens, pas toi."

"John, tes sentiments altèrent -"

"Putain, Cameron ! Tu vas arrêter cette merde ?"

"Je ne vaux pas plus qu'une vie humaine."

"C'est ce que tu crois ?"

"C'est ce qui est."

"Je les laisserais tous crever pour toi."

"Ne dis pas ça -"

"Je les laisserai se faire vitrifier un à un, et je regarderais s'il le faut."

"Ne dis pas ça !"

"Et pourquoi ?"

"Parce que je suis qu'une machine ! Personne ne doit mourir pour moi."

"Je mourrais pour toi."

"John -"

"Je me jetterais sur un cyborg à mains nues si ça te permet de gagner quelques secondes,"

"Arrête."

"et tu sais pourquoi ?"

"Arrête !"

"Parce que je t'aime, putain !"

Elle le gifla. L'instant d'après, elle était dans ses bras.

* * *

><p>Cameron ne dormait pas pour se reposer. Elle n'en avait pas besoin. C'était une machine. Un squelette de métal infatigable.<p>

Non, Cameron dormait pour rêver. Un état de vulnérabilité qui nécessitait qu'elle soit en totale confiance, avait-elle confié à John.

Bien sûr, elle pouvait répéter un millier de fois à qui voulait l'entendre qu'elle était le protecteur, mais Cameron Phillips savait au fond d'elle, pendant qu'elle rêvait, que sa vie était entre les mains de John Connor, et ce pour toujours.

* * *

><p>John caressait avec amour les longs cheveux de Cameron, avant de descendre lentement dans le creux de son dos. Il remonta le long de son corps en traçant du bout du doigt la cicatrice qu'avait laissé la grenade à thermite.<p>

Elle était allongée sur lui, deux bras épais comme ses poignets enroulés autour de son cou. Pendant qu'elle rêvait (de lui, il espérait), elle serrait dans ses petits poings la couverture ou son épaule et murmurait parfois des mots presque inaudibles.

Ses seins pressaient contre son torse et les poils de son sexe sur le bas de son ventre. Il bandait à en avoir mal. Mais il n'avait pas l'attention de la réveiller, car l'orgasme qu'il avait réussi à lui donner en pleine nuit, après les deux premières fois, semblait l'avoir parfaitement détendue.

John préféra se laisser porter par le parfum de Cameron. Il avait déjà évoqué l'idée de le mettre en bouteille, sous le nom de _Cameron n° 5_. Elle avait préféré _Coco Cameron_. Et tandis qu'il continuait de caresser son corps, John s'enfonça dans un demi-sommeil curieusement lucide.

Il était six heures du matin, et il avait oublié de fermer les rideaux de la porte-fenêtre quand il avait quitté le balcon la veille. Il savait que le ciel était clair, l'air froid et sec. Le soleil était encore rasant, et une chaleur jaune orangée se déversait à flots dans la chambre. Les feux de joie devaient être maintenant éteints, les célébrations de la prise du secteur nord muées en un profond sommeil alcoolisé.

Cameron s'étira contre lui, comme une chatte cherchant les caresses de son maître le matin.

John Connor prit une grande bouffée de Cameron. Leurs lèvres se trouvèrent et ne se quittèrent plus avant un long moment. Il lui fit tendrement l'amour, deux fois.

Plus tard, quand il se leva, il alla s'accouder à la rambarde du balcon pour observer la Nouvelle Los Angeles, comme il aimait faire.

Il retourna dans la chambre pour trouver sa chemise en boule par terre. Il prit le boîtier en métal chromé et récupéra la petite boîte _Cachou _où il conservait sa poudre opium. Il prit aussi la bouteille entamée de bourbon, derrière les livres sur le génie nucléaire et se dirigea de nouveau vers le balcon. Là, il saisit délicatement le pot à café qui lui servait de cendrier depuis des années, et il mit le tout dans un sac poubelle qu'il envoya sans un remord dans le vide-ordure.

Le soleil était maintenant haut dans le ciel et il réchauffait agréablement sa peau nue. Dans la chambre, il entendit Cameron l'appeler.

La guerre n'était pas terminée, loin de là, mais la journée s'annonçait merveilleuse, et John Connor avait bien l'intention d'en profiter.

* * *

><p><strong>16.01.2012.<strong>

**Voilà ce que je pense, si les hommes pouvaient trouver la femme qu'ils aiment, il ne se drogueraient que d'elle. **

**L'odeur d'une femme ? John Connor a visiblement mon point de vue sur son pouvoir enivrant.**

**Je n'ai pas développé la chronologie de l'histoire, mais nous sommes bien dans le futur, après le jugement dernier, et John Connor doit être aux alentours de 40 ans.**


End file.
